Hiruma & Mamori
by Leon01
Summary: Cerita ini dimulai ketika Hiruma & Mamori memasuki kehidupan universitas
1. Chapter 1

Hiruma & Mamori

Chapter I : Prologue

Yoichi Hiruma saat ini sudah masuk ke universitas Saikyodai Wizard bersama dengan manajer Mamori Anezaki. Karena universitas Saikyodai ini letaknya jauh dari rumahnya Mamori, maka Mamori memutuskan untuk pindah dari rumahnya mencari tempat kost untuk menghemat biaya pengeluaran ongkos transport. Hanya saja, Mamori bingung bagaimana mencari tempat kost yang cukup bagus fasilitasnya, oleh karena itu dia menghubungi Hiruma lewat HP yg diberikan oleh Hiruma. Begitu Mamori menekan speed dial yg berisi no hp Hiruma, HP Hiruma berbunyi "YA-HA". Hiruma langsung melihat siapa yg menghubungi dirinya dan langsung menjawab panggilan Mamori.

Hiruma : Oh ternyata sang manajer sialan. Ada apa perlu apa ha ?

Mamori : Hei sudah berapa kali aku bilang jangan panggil aku manajer sialan. Aku punya nama dan yg pasti bukan manajer sialan.

Hiruma : Jangan berisik manajer sialan seharusnya kamu bersyukur kalo gue ga panggil kamu cewe ada perlu apa kamu menghubungiku ha ?

Mamori : (sedikit kesal) ya sudah…aku mau minta tolong sama kamu untuk mencarikanku sebuah tempat kost yang punya fasilitas Televisi, Kamar mandi dengan air hangat, meja belajar, kulkas, lemari baju, dapur dan perlengkapannya beserta tempat tidur yang nyaman.

Hiruma : Ho…emang gua sekarang jadi pesuruhmu ya? Ya baiklah, karena sebelumnya kamu sudah memberikan hasil pekerjaan yg bagus di Deimon Devil Bats, maka gue bakal berbaik hati menolong lu, manajer sialan. Hanya saja jangan protes dengan tempat barumu nanti, karena belum tentu gue bisa ngedapetin tempat yg sesuai dengan bayanganmu.

Mamori : Ya baiklah. Aku percaya kalau kamu akan menemukannya dengan mudah karena kamu kan jenius. Kabari aku secepatnya agar aku bisa mempersiapkan barang-barang yg harus aku bawa. Sudah dulu ya. Aku mau membantu ibuku.

Mamori kemudian mematikan hpnya dan bergegas ke dapur untuk membantu ibunya membuat kue sus. Begitu pula dengan Hiruma. Dia mematikan hp nya untuk mencarikan tempat yg baru buat Mamori.

Hiruma : Cih nyusahin aja tuh manajer sialan. Yah waktunya membalas kebaikan yg dia berikan pada gue. Kayanya pemilik hotel ini ga bakal keberatan kan sama permintaan gue.

Hiruma kemudian menggunakan laptopnya untuk memanggil pemilik hotel sebagai "Room Service Pribadi", tidak lama kemudian sang pemilik hotel datang.

Hiruma : oi pemilik sialan, gue butuh 1 kamar VIP yg ada disamping kamar gue. Tolong bersihkan juga apabila kamar tersebut kotor

Pemilik Hotel : baik tuan.

Pemilik hotel pun kemudian menyuruh bawahannya untuk membersihkan ruang yg diminta oleh Hiruma. Tidak lama kemudian pemilik hotel pun datang untuk memberikan laporan kepada Hiruma.

Pemilik Hotel : Sudah selesai tuan.

Hiruma : Bagus..sebagai imbalannya. Silahkan pasang taruhan pada kuda no 1 dibalapan kuda besok. Sekarang, menyingkir sana dari hadapan gue.

Pemilik Hotel : Terima kasih tuan.

Hiruma kemudian menelepon komandan tertinggi angkatan militer udara.

Hiruma : Ya-Ha. Komandan sialan, gue butuh 1 helikopter tercepat yg lu miliki untuk menjemput anak buah gue dilapangan olahraga Deimon Devil Bats besok jam 8 pagi. Namanya adalah Anezaki Mamori. Setelah bertemu dengannya, bawa dia ke jalan "Shinjuku District A no 1".

Komandan : Baik tuan Yoichi.

Hiruma kemudian menelpon Mamori.

Hiruma : Ya-Ha. Manajer sialan, gue dah dapet tempat yg lu minta.

Mamori : (semangat) O ya? Dimana alamatnya ? berapa harga sewanya 1 bulan ?

Hiruma : Datanglah besok pagi jam 8 ke lapangan olahraga Deimon Devil Bats. Gue udah nyuru anak buah gue buat jemput lu dan nganterin lu ke tempat yg lu mau. Harga sewanya ga perlu lu pikirin. Udah gue atur supaya lu ga perlu bayar mahal.

Mamori : Kamu memperbudak orang lagi ?

Hiruma : Berisik manajer sialan. Suka-suka gue kalo gua mau memperbudak orang.

Mamori : Iya iya . Selama orang tersebut mendapatkan imbalan yg pantas dari kamu, aku ga bakal protes. Ya sudah besok jadinya aku cumin harus ke lapangan olahraga Deimon kan ?

Hiruma : Benar. Sekarang sudah dulu. Gue ada urusan sama seseorang.

Hiruma kemudian mematikan hpnya.

Hiruma : Benar. Sekarang sudah dulu. Gue ada urusan sama seseorang.

Hiruma kemudian mematikan hpnya. Dan Mamori mempersiapkan barang-barang yg harus dibawa olehnya ke tempat yg baru.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter II : Permulaan Yg Baru

Keesokan paginya, Mamori pamitan dengan ibunya dan berangkat menuju lapangan olah raga Deimon Devil Bats untuk bertemu dengan anak buah Hiruma dengan ditemanin Kurita untuk membantu membawakan perlengkapan yg semalam dia siapkan. Sesampainya di lapangan, Mamori memberikan ucapan terima kasih kepada Kurita berupa kue sus yg semalam dia buat bersama dengan ibunya.

Mamori : Terima kasih ya, Kurita telah membantuku membawa barang-barang ku.

Kurita : Ah tidak apa-apa. Lalu dimana nih orang yg disuruh Hiruma….

Belum selesai Kurita berbicara, sebuah helilopter melintas terbang diatas mereka dan tidak lama kemudian mendarat di lapangan olah raga Deimon. Setelah mendarat, seorang perwira angkatan udara turun dan mendekati Mamori.

Perwira AU : Siapa yg bernama Mamori Anezaki ?

Mamori : Saya sendiri. Ada perlu apa dengan saya ?

Perwira AU : Kalau begitu anda harus ikut saya karena Saya ditugaskan oleh atasan saya untuk membawa anda ketempat dimana anda seharusnya berada saat ini.

Mamori : Boleh saya tahu kemana anda akan membawa saya ?

Perwira AU : Maaf, saya tidak diijinkan untuk memberi tahu informasi tersebut kepada anda. Apabila anda tidak mau ikut bersama dengan saya, maka saya tidak punya cara lain selain membawa anda secara paksa.

Mamori akhirnya pasrah dan mengikuti permintaan orang itu dan mulai memasukan barang-barangnya kedalam helicopter yg sudah menunggunya dan kemudian setelah barang-barang Mamori selesai di masukan, helikopter tsb terbang kembali. Dalam hati, Mamori merasa kuatir karena dia sangka bahwa dirinya terlibat urusan berbahaya. Tidak lama kemudian helicopter tersebut mendarat disebuah gedung tinggi. Mamori disuruh turun dan dia disambut oleh bos pemilik gedung tersebut sementara bawahan bos tersebut menurunkan barang dari helicopter untuk dibawa ke kamar yg telah disiapkan sebagai tempat tinggal Mamori yg baru.

Pemilik Hotel : Selamat datang di hotel berbintang 7 Shinjuku Hot Spring Resort, nona Mamori. Saya disuruh oleh seseorang untuk membawa anda ke sebuah kamar VIP yg telah anda sewa. Mamori terkejut mendengar hal tersebut.

Mamori : (Ha bagaimana mungkin aku bisa menyewa kamar di hotel terkenal ini ? Berapa biayanya nih?)

Pemilik Hotel : Saya bisa menilai dari wajah anda bahwa anda terkejut dengan berita ini. Dan saya berani bertaruh pasti anda kuatir mengenai biayanya kan ? Tidak perlu kuatirkan akan hal tersebut, nona. Karena anda telah membayarnya kemarin.

Mamori : (Ha ? Kapan aku pernah membayar penyewaan kamar VIP ?) Kayanya anda salah informasi. Aku tidak mungkin sanggup membayar sewa kamar di hotel ini...

Pemilik Hotel : Tenang saja nona, apabila anda masih merasa aneh, silahkan kunjungi orang yg tinggal di sebelah kamar anda, karena dialah yg mengatur segalanya. Lagipula barang 2 anda telah di letakan di kamar anda sendiri.

Mamori akhirnya memutuskan untuk bertemu dengan orang ini, sesampainya di kamar orang tersebut, Mamori mengetuk pintu kamar orang itu. Kemudian orang itu membukakan pintu dan terkejutlah Mamori bahwa orang itu ternyata Hiruma sendiri.

Hiruma : Khe khe khe. Bagaimana tempat tinggal lu yg baru, manajer sialan ?

Mamori : Hiruma ? Bagaimana mungkin kamu tempatin aku di hotel termewah ini? Ga mungkin dong aku tinggal disini ? Dan bagaimana ceritanya bahwa aku telah membayar kamar VIP ini ?

Hiruma : Khe khe khe. Mau tau caranya lu telah membayar hotel ini ? Dengan kehadiran lu di hotel ini, sang pemilik hotel terbebas dari hukuman yg akan gue berikan apabila dia gagal membawa lu kesini. Dan kalo lu merasa itu belum cukup untuk penyewaan kamar VIP yg telah lu sewa. Bayarlah dengan menjadi sekretaris pribadi gue. Khe khe khe. Nah untuk sekarang mending lu periksa dulu sana fasilitas apa yg belum ada,yg lu perluin. Kalo ga ada lagi, mending lu benahin kamar lu yg baru sana.

Mamori akhirnya kembali kekamarnya untuk membenahi barang-barang miliknya. Setelah barang-barang nya ditaruh pada tempat yg seharusnya, setelah usai membenahi barang-barangnya, Mamori merasa lapar karena jam sudah menunjukan jam 12 siang. Dia mengeluarkan sekotak box kue sus yg dia bawa sebagai bekalnya dan mulai memakannya. Saat dia makan kue sus tsb, dia mulai menghayal alangkah baiknya apabila Hiruma juga bisa menikmati kue sus tsb bersama-sama. Oleh karena itu setelah kue sus yg pertama habis, dia mendatangi kamar Hiruma.

Hiruma : Khe khe khe. Selamat, lu baru aja gua promosiin resmi jadi sekretaris pribadi gua di universitas Saikyodai. Jadi mulai saat ini julukan manajer sialan akan berganti menjadi sekretaris sialan. Informasi lebih lanjut bisa lu liat di website Saikyodai.

Mamori : Iih. Lagi-lagi seenaknya sendiri memberikan status kepada orang. Diskusikan dulu dong sama orangnya sebelum kamu bertindak.

Hiruma : Jadi, ada perlu apa lu kesini sekretaris sialan ? Apa masih ada fasilitas yg kurang di kamar lu ?

Mamori : Bukan begitu. Aku datang ke sini untuk membagikan kue sus bikinan ku sendiri. Dan aku ingin kamu mencicipinya apabila kamu sedang lapar.

Hiruma : Ha ? lu lagi sakit ya ? (memegang dahi Mamori) Sejak kapan lu jadi baik sama gue ? Atau jangan-jangan ini kue sus ada sesuatunya nih.

Mamori : Hei . Jangan asal tuduh ya, aku dari dulu tuh emang baik. Kamu aja yg ga pernah sadar sama kebaikan ku. Ya sudah kalo kamu ga mau kue ini….

Hiruma : Siapa yg bilang ga mau. Sini gua cobain. (mengambil 3 buah kue sus dari box yg dibawa Mamori dan memakannya.) Ho bisa juga lu bikin kue sus ini. Gue pikir lu cuman bisa makan doang.

Mamori : Enak aja. Begini-begini aku dapat juara I dalam lomba masak tau. Lalu aku mau tanya sama kamu, meski aku udah di kasi tau kalau hotel ini menjadi tempat tinggal sementaraku, aku ingin jelas sampai kapan aku boleh tinggal di sini?

Hiruma : Khe khe khe. Sampai lu merasa bosan dengan semua ini. Lalu, si cebol sialan masuk universitas mana ?

Mamori : Kalo Sena dia memilih universitas Enma Fires bersama dengan Monta. Hanya saja dia masih belum pulang dari Amerika.

Hiruma : Khe khe khe. Artinya suatu saat nanti, kami akan berhadapan sebagai lawan. Karena pertandingan football menuju Rice Bowl akan dimulai sebentar lagi.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter III : Tekad Mamori.

Keesokan harinya, Hiruma dan Mamori dijemput oleh Doburoku dengan truk spesialnya. Sementara Doburoku sedang mengendarai truknya menuju Univeritas Saikyodai, Hiruma sedang membuka laptopnya untuk membajak beberapa website dari universitas liga football untuk mengadakan sebuah pertandingan football, dan seperti biasanya, Mamori selalu protes dengan halus mengenai cara Hiruma bertindak seenaknya.

Mamori : Hiruma, tidak bisakah kamu menggunakan kemampuan jenius mu untuk sesuatu hal yang lebih baik ?

Hiruma : Berisik sekretaris sialan. Gua selalu melakukan apa yg gua mau. Daripada lu protes, lebih baik gunain waktu lu buat bikin jadwal pertandingannya.

Mamori : ….[melakukan apa yg persis dikatakan Hiruma] Aku berharap suatu hari nanti ada orang yg bakal sanggup kasih kamu pelajaran….

Hiruma : Khe khe khe… Kalo sampe orang itu ada, gue bakal nurut sama omongan lu deh sekretaris sialan…

Mamori : Benar ya…Liat aja nanti…Aku bakal cari tuh orang…kalo sampe ga ketemu…aku sendiri yg akan mencari tahu bagaimana caranya menundukkan harga dirimu…

Hiruma : Khe khe khe...Lakukan aja kalo bisa sana sekretaris sialan. Gue pengen tau apa lu sanggup ga melakukan apa yg lu omongin.

Mamori : (Oh liat aja tar…Memangnya cuman kamu aja yg punya semangat "untuk menang apapun bakal aku lakukan" aku juga bisa menggunakan teori yg kamu ajarkan padaku) Baik…kalau aku bisa menundukan harga dirimu. Kamu bakal dengerin semua kan omongan ku ?

Hiruma : Khe khe khe…Baik…Gue bakal dengerin semua omongan lu…Tapi sebelum hal itu terjadi…Lu tetep harus patuh sama gue.

Mamori : Bener ? Kamu ga bakal bohong ?

Hiruma : Khe khe khe…Baik kalo lu ga percaya sama gue, gue buktiin sekarang dihadapan semua orang.

Hiruma kemudian menekan beberapa tombol di laptopnya. Tidak lama kemudian, seluruh perlengkapan elektronik yg ada didunia seperti TV, HP, PC, Laptop, Kamera dan yg lainnya menunjukan Hiruma dan Mamori.

Hiruma : Khe khe khe. Para penonton sialan…denger baik 2 pernyataan gue…Sekretaris sialan yg sekarang duduk di sebelah gue menginginkan seseorang yg bisa kasi gue pelajaran buat hal-hal yg pernah gue lakuin…Gue bilang kalo sampe ada orang tersebut yg berani dan sanggup kasi gue pelajaran, gue bakal nurut sama omongan sekretaris sialan ini. Sekretaris sialan ini juga bilang kalo sampe ga ada orang yg sanggup kasi pelajaran buat gue, dia sendiri yg akan cari tahu gimana caranya buat tumbangin gue. Tapi sebelum itu terjadi, sekretaris sialan ini harus selalu patuh sama perintah gue. Jadi nasib sekretaris sialan ini sangat bergantung sama keputusan kalian. Tapi perlu gua ingetin 1 hal sama kalian penonton sialan, apabila kalian mencoba memberi pelajaran sama gue, tapi gagal, rahasia kalian bakal gue bongkar saat itu juga. Begitu juga apabila kalian menghina usaha sekretaris sialan ini, kalian juga bakal kena akibat yg sama dengan kegagalan kalian. Khe khe khe.

Hiruma kemudian mematikan laptopnya.

Hiruma : Nah gue udah nyatain perkataan gue. Sekarang tinggal lihat respon orang – orang sialan ini, akankah mereka mencoba ngejatuhin gue, atau diem tidak berbuat apa-apa, atau mereka bakal coba ngejatuhin gue lewat kerja sama dengan lu ?

Mamori : ...Tadinya aku cuman bercanda…Tapi karena kamu sudah membuat keadaan seperti ini. Kayanya aku sudah ga bisa mundur… Liat aja Hiruma, suatu hari nanti akan kubuat kamu bertekuk lutut di hadapanku.

Hiruma : Khe khe khe. Kita lihat saja bagaimana perjuangan lu sekretaris sialan. Minimal lu masih dapet dukungan dari beberapa orang-orang sialan yg tidak suka dengan segala perbuatan gue. Khe khe khe.

Mamori : ….Jadi dengan kata lain, kamu hendak memberikan aku kesempatan yg lebih besar dengan membuat orang – orang ini berbalik melawan kamu sendiri melewati perjuanganku begitu maksudmu ?

Hiruma : Khe khe khe. Cepat tanggap juga lu sekretaris sialan. Ya betul, gue pengen liat hasil dari perjuangan lu apakah lu sanggup jatuhin harga diri gua meski lu udah dapet dukungan dari orang-orang sialan ini. Bukankah sebenarnya itu yg lu inginkan dari dalam hati lu sendiri ? Yaitu melihat kejatuhan diri gue dan membuat gue tidak bisa bangkit kembali tanpa dukungan dari orang – orang sialan ini yg mendukung segala bentuk usaha lu ?

Mamori : Enak saja….mana mungkin hal itu….

Hiruma : Ga usah mungkir sama gue sekretaris sialan. Gue punya bukti kuat kalo apa yg gue bilang itu benar. Gue udah liat tulisan tangan lu di buku harian yg lu punya lewat kamera yg gua susupin di kamar lu dan gue juga punya bukti suara lu sendiri, kalo lu tuh pernah ngomong sama cheerleader sialan (Suzuna) kalo lu tuh pengen sekali liat gue jatuh supaya gue bisa menyadari kebaikan orang lain dan bersyukur bahwa gue ternyata masih memiliki anak buah yg setia sama gue kan ? Khe khe khe. Nah ini lah kesempatan yg gue kasih ke lu buat ngebuktiin kata-kata lu sendiri. Apa lu bakal nyia-nyiakan kesempatan emas ini yg gue kasih ke lu atau ga adalah pertanyaannya. Khe khe khe.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter IV : First Date

Sesampainya di universitas, Hiruma dan Mamori turun dari truk Doburoku. Mereka di sambut oleh seluruh dosen dan mahasiswa/i dengan karpet merah. Mamori merasa canggung dengan penyambutan Hiruma sehingga ia secepatnya berkumpul dengan teman 2 wanitanya sementara Hiruma dengan tenang berjalan meninggalkan Mamori menuju ruang kelasnya dan diikuti dengan bubarnya penyambutan yg dilakukan oleh mahasiswa/i yg menuju ruang kelasnya masing 2. Sesampainya di ruang kelas yg sama dengan Hiruma, Mamori tidak mendapatkan tempat duduk kecuali di sebelah Hiruma yg sebenarnya telah Hiruma atur dengan sengaja. Mau tidak mau Mamori harus menerima kenyataan bahwa dia tidak bisa melepaskan diri dari pengaruh Hiruma dan akhirnya menduduki tempat yg telah disiapkan oleh Hiruma.

Mamori : (uuuhhh. Kenapa sih aku selalu kebagian tempat duduk yg berdekatan terus dengan dia. Memang sih aku tidak keberatan duduk berdampingan dengannya, tapi sekarang bagaimana bisa aku merencanakan sesuatu untuk menjatuhkan dia tanpa harus rencanaku terbongkar.)

Hiruma : Khe khe khe. Lu senang kan bisa duduk di sebelah gue ?

Mamori : Ih…Enak aja. Siapa juga yg suka duduk bersebelahan sama kamu ? (Emang iya sih) Aku yg repot tau harus mengurusi tingkah laku kamu yg sembarangan.

Hiruma : Khe khe khe. Sudah seharusnya. Lu sekarang udah resmi jadi sekretaris sialan. Jadi tanggung jawab lu juga bertambah seiring dengan imbalan yg gue kasih ke lu. Khe khe khe.

Mamori : (haaaah memang susah ngomong sama dia. Ga pernah menang.)

Tidak lama kemudian seorang dosen memasuki ruang kelas Hiruma dan setelah disambut dengan mahasiswa/i kecuali Hiruma yg sedang asik bermain dengan laptopnya, dosen tsb mulai membagikan materi perkuliahan. Setelah jam kuliah usai, Hiruma mendatangi ruang klub American Footballnya bersama dengan Mamori untuk memulai latihan persiapan tournament Rice Bowl yg beranggotakan Hiruma, Yamato, Akaba, Taka, Ikyu, Agon, Jumonji & Banba sebagai pemain inti. Mereka memulai latihan intensif yg sangat keras dibawah bimbingan Doburoku. Setelah usai latihan,mereka pulang ke tempat masing-masing. Dalam perjalanan menuju hotel tempat di mana mereka tinggal, Mamori meminta Hiruma untuk pergi ke suatu tempat.

Mamori : Hiruma, bisakah kita mampir dulu ke suatu tempat ?

Hiruma : Ha ? mau mampir kemana dulu sekretaris sialan ?

Mamori : Ya, jalan 2 keliling kota, daripada diem di hotel. Lagipula masih jam 6 sore kan. Ayolah…

Hiruma : Cih, bikin susah aja nih sekretaris sialan. Ya baiklah, lu mau kemana ?

Mamori : Bagaimana kalau kita pergi dulu ke sebuah kafe untuk makan ? Aku sudah lapar nih dan aku dengar bahwa di kota ini ada kafe yg enak.

Hiruma : Ya terserah lu aja.

Mereka akhirnya pergi ke sebuah kafe dan menikmati makanan yg ada diiringi dengan alunan musik yg romantis dimainkan oleh salah 1 pemain band. Selagi menikmati makanan yg mereka pesan, Mamori melihat sepasang kekasih sedang berdansa. Imajinasi liar tiba 2 muncul di benak Mamori.

Mamori : (Kalau sampai suatu hari nanti aku bisa membuat Hiruma bertekuk lutut, maka hal pertama yg akan aku suruh adalah membuat Hiruma mengajakku berdansa…dan mungkin aku akan menyuruhnya untuk mencium diriku didepan semua orang) (…..Ha ? Tidak 2 . Mana mau aku dicium oleh orang menyebalkan itu, bisa 2 aku malah dipermalukan didepan umum) (…Tapi kayanya asik juga sih kalau hal itu bisa terlaksana) (…Uh bangun Mamori..Jangan bermimpi hal yg mustahil…Kamu tuh hidup dalam kenyataan, bukan khayalan) (…Tapi aku ingin merasakan ciumannya 1 x aja….)

Hiruma : Lu ngapain sih ? Dari tadi senyum 2 sendiri ? Udah gila ya ?

Mamori : Oh..Maaf. Aku hanya teringat hal yg lucu dikampus tadi. (Uuuh ngerusak mimpi orang aja.)

Setelah mereka menikmati makanan malam yg sedap, Hiruma melihat jam yg ada di dinding kafe tersebut. Karena pemilik kafe pernah melakukan kesalahan fatal yg telah di ketahui Hiruma, mereka berdua seharusnya mendapatkan makan malam yg gratis. Tapi berhubung Hiruma mengerti sifat Mamori, maka Hiruma membayar 2x lipat dari harga yg sudah tertera di menu dan mengatakan apabila pemilik kafe tidak menerima pembayaran dari tangan Hiruma saat ini juga, maka rahasianya akan dibongkar. Mamori kemudian hendak membayar makanan yg dibeli olehnya kepada Hiruma karena pemilik kafe menolak uang dari tangan Mamori. Hiruma pun menolak juga uang yg diberikannya oleh Mamori & hal ini membuat Mamori sedikit kesal dengan penolakan yg diberikan oleh Hiruma dan pemilik kafe.

Mamori : Kenapa sih kamu menolak pemberian dari ku ? Dari awal juga aku yg mengajak kamu untuk menemani aku kan ? Paling tidak seharusnya aku yg harusnya membayari kamu. Kalau kamu yg mengajak, aku ga bakalan protes kalau kamu yg bayar.

Hiruma : Khe khe khe. Pikir sedikit dong sekretaris sialan, mana ada bos dibayarin sama bawahan meski bawahan yg ngajak. Lu tuh belum layak buat ngebayarin bos lu, lagipula dari awal juga pemilik kafe ini tuh bawahan gue dan punya utang sama gue, ga mungkin kan dia mau menambah hutang yg dia miliki dengan menerima uang dari orang yg ga ada sangkut pautnya sama dia.

Mamori : Terus kenapa kamu bilang aku ga layak buat ngebayarin kamu ? Aku tahu kalau bawahan kamu yg lain selalu ngebayarin kamu kalau mereka minta tolong sama kamu… Kenapa kamu ga terima kalau aku yg ngebayarin kamu ? Apakah kamu segitu bencinya sama aku ? Kalau seperti ini perlakuan kamu pada diriku, aku lebih baik mengundurkan diri dari posisi yg sudah kamu berikan padaku….Sudah.. aku cape ribut sama kamu. Aku akan pulang ke hotel sendiri.

Mamori kemudian membuang uang yg hendak dibayarkan kepada Hiruma dan memanggil taksi untuk pulang ke hotel tempat dia menginap sambil menangis. Sementara Hiruma terdiam diri dan menyesali perkataannya. Sang pemilik kafe pun memungut uang yg ada di tanah dan memberikannya kepada Hiruma.

Pemilik kafe : Saya tahu kalau ini bukan urusan saya, tapi untuk yang satu ini, kata 2 anda keterlaluan. Sekalipun saat ini kami adalah bawahan anda dan anda selalu membuat hidup kami menjadi lebih baik dengan tindakan tegas yg anda lakukan, tidak seharusnya anda merendahkan kebaikan seseorang. Saya minta anda untuk menerima uang yg dia berikan kepada anda sebagai bukti kesetiaan Nona itu kepada anda & apabila anda tidak ingin menerima uang tersebut, sebaiknya anda sendiri yg mengembalikannya saran saya. Selamat malam tuan Yoichi.

Hiruma : Cih…bikin susah aja.

Hiruma kemudian menenangkan perasaannya sendiri dengan pergi ke sebuah gedung tinggi dan menatap indahnya langit malam yg berhiaskan cahaya bulan dan bintang.

Hiruma : Apakah gue salah ? Bukankah dia yg ditakdirkan akan merubah kehidupan gue ? Tapi gue udah ga percaya sama yg namanya takdir. Masa lalu gue udah ngebuktiin kalo orang percaya sama takdir, ga bakal sesuai dengan kenyataan.

Pada saat yg bersamaan Mamori sedang terlentang terbalik di kamarnya sambil menangis dan menyesali perkataan yg terlontar dari mulutnya kepada Hiruma.

Mamori : (Kenapa aku bisa berkata kasar seperti itu pada Hiruma ? Bukankah seharusnya aku berterimakasih kalau sebenarnya dia mengerti keberadaan diriku ? Kenapa bisa aku memarahinya sementara dia tidak memiliki kesalahan apa 2 ? Lalu kenapa diriku bisa merasa seperti ini ? Apakah karena sebenarnya aku menyukai dia tapi tidak bisa mengungkapkan perasaanku padanya ? Tapi Hiruma juga sedikit keterlaluan. Untuk seseorang yg bisa tahu segalanya, kenapa dia ga bisa tahu perasaan diriku yg sebenarnya ? Aaah aku letih sekali…..)

Mamori kemudian tertidur lelap dan bermimpi mengenai Hiruma.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter V : Masa Lalu Hiruma

Selagi Mamori tertidur, seorang malaikat (Aria) mendatanginya dalam dunia mimpi dan membawa Mamori kedalam alam bawah sadar Hiruma yg sedang tidur juga di kamarnya. Mamori merasa aneh dengan tempat yg didatanginya karena tempat tersebut belum pernah dikunjungi olehnya.

Mamori : (Dimana aku ? Tempat apa ini ?)

Aria : Kamu sedang berada di alam bawah sadar Yoichi Hiruma.

Mamori : Apa ? Bagaimana bisa ? Dan siapakah anda ?

Aria : Tenanglah. Namaku adalah Aria. Aku adalah salah seorang malaikat penjaga dunia mimpi. Aku membawamu ke dunia mimpi tempat dimana Hiruma berada sekarang agar kamu tahu mengapa Hiruma menjadi seperti ini. Dan kamu memiliki tugas untuk membawa kedamaian dalam hatinya. Perlu kamu ketahui adalah bahwa dahulu Hiruma adalah anak yg berbeda jauh dari yg sekarang kamu kenal.

Mamori : …Memangnya ada kejadian apa yang membuat dia berubah ?

Aria : Lihatlah sendiri.

Aria membawa Mamori kedalam alam bawah sadar Hiruma yang lebih jauh. Disana Mamori melihat masa lalu Hiruma saat sebelum Hiruma bertemu dengan Kurita dan Musashi. Mamori melihat seorang gadis bernama Marina.

Hiruma : Marina.

Marina : Ya Yoichi ? Ada perlu apa ?

Hiruma : Besok adalah hari ulang tahunmu kan ? Hadiah apa yg kamu inginkan dariku ?

Marina : Hmm. Bagaimana kalau kamu mengumumkan dirimu di depan teman 2 mu untuk menjadi pacarku ? Itu adalah hadiah yg indah buat ku.

Hiruma : Apa ?

Marina : Ayolah…Bukankah selama ini kamu memang menyukai diriku kan ? Sekarang adalah kesempatan yg tepat untuk itu. Lagipula kita sudah ditakdirkan untuk hidup bersama kan ?

Hiruma : Baiklah. Sesuai dengan permintaanmu.

Marina : Bagus. Kalau begitu besok aku ingin kamu datang ke rumahku jam 6 sore.

Arlia kemudian membawa Mamori ketempat dimana Hiruma bertemu dengan Marina pada saat ulang tahun Marina.

Marina : Yoichi…Tolong kamu gunakan cincin ini.

Hiruma : …Sesuai dengan permintaanmu.

Hiruma kemudian menggunakan cincin yg diberikan oleh Marina. Setelah itu mereka merayakan ulang tahun Marina.

Marina : Yoichi…terima kasih telah datang untuk merayakan hari ulang tahunku. Aku percaya bahwa kita akan menjalani kehidupan yg menyenangkan dari hari ini karena itu adalah takdir kita berdua.

Hiruma :…Ya. Aku rasa kita berdua bisa percaya bahwa takdir tidak akan memisahkan kita.

Marina : …Hari sudah mulai gelap. Aku rasa kamu sebaiknya pulang ke rumahmu Yoichi.

Hiruma : Baik.

Aria kemudian membawa Mamori kembali pada kejadian 2 minggu sesudahnya. Mamori melihat Hiruma sedang menangis di sebuah kuburan yg ternyata adalah kuburan Marina. Marina ternyata mengalami kecelakaan saat sedang pulang kerumahnya.

Hiruma : ….Bukankah kamu bilang bahwa takdir tidak akan memisahkan kita….Kenapa kamu pergi begitu saja…Kalau ternyata takdir mengecewakan…Aku memutuskan tidak akan mempercayai takdir yg seperti itu.

Aria : Setelah kejadian tragis seperti itu. Hiruma mulai berubah sikap. Dia menjadi seorang yg berbeda. Dia sebenarnya memiliki hati yg baik. Hanya saja setelah kejadian tersebut. Dia tidak dapat melepaskan diri dari masa lalunya. Dan hal itu membuatnya seperti sekarang ini. Meskipun terlihat kuat. Sebenarnya Hiruma itu sangatlah rapuh. Dan untuk menutupi kekosongan hatinya, dia membentuk sebuah kepribadian yg lain dalam dirinya dan mengisi kekosongan hatinya dengan kemenangan demi kemenangan sekalipun dengan cara yg tidak benar. Akan tetapi setiap kemenangan yg dia dapatkan hanya akan membuat dirinya merasa lebih haus akan kemenangan yg lain tanpa menghargai kemenangan yg telah dia dapat.

Mamori : …. Kalau memang ternyata seperti itu kejadian yg dialami oleh Hiruma. Maka aku akan mengubah Hiruma untuk menghargai apa yg sudah dia dapatkan. Tapi saat ini aku tidak tahu bagaimana caranya.

Aria : Sebenarnya ada 1 cara yg membuat dirinya bertekuk lutut dihadapanmu. Akan tetapi ada aturan yang berlaku apabila kamu menginginkannya.

Mamori : Apa itu ? Tolong beritahu diriku.

Aria : Sebelumnya aku ingin kamu berjanji bahwa apabila kamu telah mengetahui cara tersebut, kamu akan mencintainya dan menyayanginya sepenuhnya tanpa akan menyakiti kamu juga harus menerima konsekuensi apabila Hiruma terluka, kamu juga akan mengalami hal yg sama. Dan sebaliknya juga apabila kamu menerima sesuatu yg menyenangkan, maka Hiruma juga akan mengalami hal yg sama. Dengan begitu kalian berdua akan saling menyayangi satu sama lain. Apakah kamu sanggup menanggung takdir seperti itu ?

Mamori : ….Sanggup. Beritahu apa yg harus aku lakukan.

Aria : Baiklah. Perlu kamu ketahui bahwa kamu memiliki kemampuan untuk membuat Hiruma tunduk bertekuk lutut pada dirimu hanya dengan ciuman jiwa pada hari ulang tahun Hiruma. Dan pada hari itu, ciuman yg kamu berikan harus tepat pada tanggal 1 January jam 1 pagi. Sanggupkah kamu melakukannya ? Kalau kamu sanggup melakukannya, Hiruma akan dengan sendirinya menjadi budak cintanya kamu.

Mamori : Apa ? Hanya semudah itukah ?

Aria : Hanya semudah itu. Pertanyaannya adalah apakah kamu berani melakukan hal tersebut melihat konsekuensi yg kamu dapatkan apabila kamu menyakiti Hiruma setelahnya. Karena sekali lagi aku ingatkan bahwa apabila Hiruma / dirimu terluka, maka itu akan berdampak 1 sama lain. Begitu pula bila dirimu / Hiruma mengalami hal yg menyenangkan, hal itu juga akan berdampak 1 dengan yg lain.

Mamori : ….Baik, aku terima konsekuensinya.

Aria : Kalau begitu tugasku sudah selesai. Aku akan mengembalikan dirimu kedunia nyata.

Aria kemudian meniupkan angin kepada Mamori dan jiwa Mamori kembali kedalam tubuhnya sendiri. Sementara itu setelah Mamori hilang, Hiruma menunjukan dirinya dihadapan Aria.

Hiruma : Cih…gue harap lu tau apa yg bakal lu lakuin, malaikat sialan.

Aria : …tenang saja Yoichi. Takdir kita adalah untuk bersama. Hanya saja bahwa Marina akan hidup sebagai Mamori. Segala yg aku ketahui tentang dirimu akan menjadi milik Mamori, termasuk diriku. Dan semua hal yg kamu akan berikan pada Mamori akan menjadi milikku juga meski aku harus menyatukan jiwaku padanya. Dengan begitu, kamu tidak akan dihantui oleh masa lalu yg menyebalkan dan kamu bisa menikmati kedamaian. Untuk sekarang, kembalilah pada duniamu dan nantikan hari ulang tahunmu bulan depan.

Aria kemudian menghilang dari pandangan Hiruma dan Hiruma pun kembali ke tubuhnya.


End file.
